


late night

by knitcapchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitcapchan/pseuds/knitcapchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically kenma can't sleep and neither can hinata so they start talking to each other :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night

Kenma’s phone buzzed.

He rolled over lazily on his bed, placing his handheld game console next to him on the pillow as he stared at the phone on his bedstand. No one usually texts me this late, he thought, as he glanced at the clock (it read 2:48 am) and picked up his phone. His legs curled into his stomach as he got a better grip on the phone to turn it on.

Kenma’s pupils dilated when he turned on his cellphone, the bright light disturbing his eyes in the dark room. Said eyes lit up when he read who the message was from.

Hi kenma!! I cant sleep.

Kenma rolled over on his stomach, his bare legs gently thudding against the bed repeatedly, kicking the bed covers off of his legs entirely. He chewed on his lip as he thought how to reply. His legs stilled in midair and his fingers danced across the keypad.

hey shouyou.

He figured that was good enough, right? Replying to a greeting with a greeting. Turning off his phone and sighing, he flopped onto his back and let his cell hang loosely in his fingers. As he stared at the ceiling with his free hand resting on his stomach through white t-shirt fabric, his thoughts went immediately to Hinata Shouyou.

The first thing he imagined was Hinata laying in his bed in a similar style, maybe huddled underneath the blanket, sleepy half-lidded eyes staring at his phone as he waited for a reply from the blonde.

Kenma smiled a bit, thinking about how he was the first person that came to mind when Hinata couldn’t sleep, as far as he knew, anyways.

His phone buzzing suddenly nearly made him jump out of his skin. He raised the device above his face, lifting his other hand to it as well, and read the text message.

So whatcha doing?

Kenma blinked.

I was playing video games. You?

A reply came about a minute later.

I finished studying a looong time ago but now that im trying to go to sleep, its not working!

are finals coming up for you too?

Yeah.

Kenma didn’t know how to reply.

He was never really good at keeping up conversations with people, so he silently prayed to himself that Hinata would be the one to come to the rescue and bring up another subject instead of just having small talk. They were well past this stage in their relationship, although it was so much easier to keep conversations going in video calls, those were usually more entertaining than text conversations, too.

He gave up hope after about ten minutes of no reply, and he figured that Hinata somehow did manage to go to sleep.

Readjusting his position so he could place his phone on the bedstand where it originally was comfortably, he allowed the cellphone to fall out of his hand and land with a dull thud on the bedstand. He rolled over, his back to the bedstand, curling his knees into his stomach again and picked up his game console. He scrunched up his nose at the fact that he forgot to pause and big white letters screamed at him about the fact that his character died. He restarted the game from his previous save file and continued on with a blank face.

His phone buzzed again.

Making sure to pause this time, Kenma sat up and reached for his phone, his hand flailing to grab it and grunted at the fact that it was too far away. The phone buzzed again. “Calm down, I’m coming, I’m coming…” he murmured to himself as he scooted himself closer with the help of his hands. He picked up the cellphone and turned it on, crossing his legs and placing his right hand on his lap.

I miss you, kenma.

Kenma felt blood rush to his cheeks. He quickly read the next text to see what it could contain.

Ah sorry that was probably weird to say!! Ignore that.

Kenma glanced at his closed door through the dark, every string of words he had in mind to reply to the redhead with seemed wrong. Not wanting to leave Hinata hanging there with a feeling of guilt (which he felt Hinata shouldn’t have), he replied hesitantly with shaking fingers.

no, you’re fine. i miss you too.

Since Hinata went through the trouble of typing two messages, Kenma began typing another message.

I love you, Shouyou, I want to see you really soon.

Kenma had to admit, he was a bit tentative on sending that message, they never really expressed those feelings that bluntly, but both of them knew that the emotions were definitely present and mutual, they could feel it when they talked.

The next thing Kenma thought about was Hinata’s reaction to the latter text. He imagined Hinata reading it, his eyes flying open and covering his mouth with his hand as he dropped the phone and blushed. The image was cute, like Shouyou himself, and Kenma found himself smiling at the thought of his boyfriend.

Was that even the right word? Could Hinata be considered his boyfriend?

His phone buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts.

I want to see you too, Kenma-kun! I love you too!! A lot and a lot and a lot!!!

Kenma nearly threw his phone against the wall.

His face was probably as red as a strawberry. He stood up and paced his room, eyes burning holes through the ground as his hand covered his mouth in embarassment. Curse you, Shouyou, you’re making me do what I wanted to do to you, Kenma thought. He eventually decided on facing the wall closest to his door and hit his forehead against it repeatedly with his arms crossed. God. Why is Shouyou so cute. He looked up for a moment at his bedside clock. 3:09.

His cell vibrated again. Kenma treaded over to his bed, picking up his phone and reading the message.

Kozume?

hm? oh, im still here

Hinata probably thought he left him.

Im getting kinda sleepy. I’m going to sleep

Kenma nodded, although Shouyou couldn’t see it, and began typing a reply, but his fingers froze when the phone vibrated once more. Kenma rushed to see the new message. It was a picture.

Shouyou was smiling happily, albeit a bit drowsily, obviously laying on his side-in bed, most likely. His hand was leaning against his cheek, palm outwards and fingers making a peace sign. Kenma stared at the image. He suddenly felt his face grow hot. The only word in his mind was cute. Cute cute cute cute.

goddammit shouyou youre so cute

He figured he should return the favor of sending a selfie. Kenma climbed back into bed and became comfortable on his back, head resting on his slightly crooked pillows. He kept a straight face, he wasn’t keen on smiling in photos, and held two fingers next to his face. Making sure flash was on, Kenma held the phone above him, arm outstretched. and once he had positioned his phone correctly, snapped a photo. The flash made him blink a few times after the picture was taken, but he examined the photo and, making sure it looked nice, he sent it to Shouyou.

Hehe youre really cute too. 

Kenma smiled a bit too wide at the message, but his phone buzzed with another text.

Goodnight, kozume!

gnight, shouyou.


End file.
